Jimin
Jimin's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Busan, South Korea |Height =173 cm ''(1.73 m) |Weight =61 kg |Blood Type =A Jimin's profile on BTS Japan Official Fanclub https://bts-official.jp/profile/ |Job =Singer, dancer, songwriter |Genre =Dance, Ballad, Hip-Hop |Years active =2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentJimin listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Park Ji-min (박지민) referred to as Jimin (지민) is a South Korean singer, dancer and songwriter. He is the lead vocalist and lead dancer of BTS. History Park Ji-min was born on October 13, 1995, in Busan, South Korea. He is the oldest boy in his family. He has one younger brother whose name is Park Ji-hyun. When he was child he attenden the Busan's Hoedong Elementary School,"Busan’s Hoedong Elementary School, where Jimin attended as a child..." from Soompi later he was a top student in Department of Dance at Busan High School of Arts. Jimin became interested in a singing career after watching one of Rain’s performances. After his dance teacher recommended to audition, he auditioned for Big Hit Entertainment. After of moving to Seoul he start to attended Korea Art School with V and they graduated in 2014. BTS V-Jimin And NU'EST Ren, Graduating From Korea Art School Today Discography See also: BTS Discography Filmography Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Trivia *His Zodiac sign is Libra. *Jimin is the shortest as well as the third youngest in the group. *He is years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *He is part of the dance line in BTS *He is close friends with SHINee's Taemin, EXO's Kai, Wanna One's Ha Sung Woon and HOTSHOT's Timoteo.Taemin Talks About Designing Matching Parkas With His Group Of Close Friends *When he was three years old, Lee Young-ja went to Busan for an event. She held him at the event and said that he was cute.BTS’s Jimin Reveals An Old Connection With Lee Young Ja That Surprises Everyone *It was revealed that him, Wanna One's Kang Daniel and Park Woojin were in a dance competition called Busan City Kids. BTS’s Jimin, Produce 101’s Kang Daniel and Park Woojin Spotted In Same Dance Competition *What he loves most about himself are his eyes.BTS Answers Fans' Most Asked Questions – via YouTube. *During the 3rd Muster, he was featured in Suga's song, "Tony Montana". *Jimin was featured in "Intro: Serendipity", being the first intro track that featured a vocal line member. *According to the other members, he is the one who takes more time to get ready to performances. *He and J-Hope are the only ones who are still roommates.Here’s Why J-Hope And Jimin Are The Only BTS Members Who Share A Room *If he had to choose, his English stage name would be 'Christian Chim Chim'.We caught up with BTS backstage before their second sold-out show at the Prudential Center to ask them some questions about their tour, music, and English stage names! – via Facebook. *He is known for his endearing clumsiness as well as aegyo. *He is dubbed a 'Cute Mochi' by fans as well as other members of the group. *He is extremely hard working and is easily upset if he makes mistakes onstage. *Jimin is very expressive in his style of dance; the other members praise him for it. *He was part of the list 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2017 in the number #64.Korean Stars On The 100 Most Handsome Faces Of 2017 List *He was on student council throughout his school life. *His favorite school subjects were math and physics. Family Tree References Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Maknae Line Category:Vocal Line Category:Dance Line Category:Jimin Category:1995 Category:95